Episode 8063 (15th February 2013)
Plot Owen does his best to control his temper but it's clear that he'd like to thump Tim. Anna steps in and shocks Owen, demanding he leaves, not Tim. Tyrone insists that Fiz is better off without him. Tina's concerned at the depth of his depression. Anna apologises for Owen's behaviour and suggests to Tim that they talk things through. In the casino, Sylvia, Ken and Dennis watch in awe as Roy counts the cards and takes the blackjack dealer to the cleaners, winning back Sylvia's £3,000. Jenna accepts Lloyd's offer of the spare room. Mandy's not happy that Jenna will be living so close to Sophie. David moans about the size of the boiler repair bill and asks Gail for a contribution, but Gail points out that as the lodger, it's not her responsibility. Faye plays Monopoly with Tim and it's obvious that she thinks the world of him. Anna watches jealously. Tim tells Anna that Owen is a violent bully and he's thinking of applying for custody of Faye. Anna's shocked but manages to diffuse the situation and offers Tim weekly access visits with Faye. The casino manager accosts Roy and accuses him of cheating, but Roy is quick to point out that at no point did he breach the casino rules. Roy, Sylvia, Ken and Dennis leave the casino victorious. Tina tells Fiz that she's concerned about Tyrone's mental state and that he wants Fiz to forget about him and move on. Fiz is adamant that she loves Tyrone and will stick by him no matter what. Owen arrives home and through gritted teeth apologises to Tim. He's stunned to discover that Anna's agreed to let Tim see Faye once a week. Sylvia hugs Roy and thanks him for sorting out her financial mess. She's thrilled when Roy hands her the watch which she earlier pawned. Faye hugs Anna and retires to bed a happy girl. Anna lays the law down to Owen and tells him that if he ever makes her choose between him and Faye, Faye will win. Faye listens from the stairs and smiles to herself. Cast Regular cast *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh Guest cast *Mr Benedict - Kevin Pallister *Waitress - Jenna Alexa Manning Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *Unnamed casino in Canalside Road, Weatherfield Notes *The Blackjack dealer at the casino is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Roy and Hayley Cropper refer to a December 1996 storyline by recalling how Alec Gilroy once tried to exploit Roy's remarkable memory. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen is stunned when Anna tells him to leave, but soon regrets her decision when Tim makes a shock announcement; Roy hits a winning streak at the casino; Tina passes on Tyrone's message to Fiz; and Jenna accepts Lloyd's offer of a spare room. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,560,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes